Too Drunk to Care
by Akari78
Summary: One-shot. They were drunk; too drunk to care about who they were or what they did. Thief, hero, adventurer- it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was how and what they could do to pleasure the other.


**So, this is a one shot that is in only minimally related to my main story Two Thieves and a Lioness. The only thing that matters is Yosa likes Vex and Mjoll, Mjoll likes Yosa, and Vex likes Yosa. That's basically it. This is fiction of fiction. But, AmityN7 made a request for it and I'll confess my own desires for it, so here it is! Expect some NSFW up ahead!**

* * *

Too Drunk to Care

Three figures stumbled into the empty home, barely able to take a step on their own as they relied on the other for support. Awkwardly making their way over to the bed, the first of them collapsing on the silken sheets. The other two held onto each other for dear life, watching the figure wither about on the bed in an attempt at getting comfortable. A devious smile grew across each of their faces.

The larger of them pounced on the woman on the sheets, stealing a kiss from her lips and drawing out an instant moan of approval. The smaller one, though not the smallest, gripped the sheets to remain steady on their feet and watched. Easily overpowered and simply too drunk to care, the redguard returned the kiss as she tugged at a suit of iron armor. Not long after the pieces came tumbling off with a bit of help from the two of them, easily discarded to the side of the bed near the door to the lake. Now clothed in miner clothes warrior worked at the armor confining the black haired beauty, the platinum haired one crossing over to aid her in the process.

Once two of the three were nude or near nude in the nord's case, the contrasting colored hands reached out and quickly started undressing the third of them, kisses being shared in the process that was starting to turn into something long. The redguard slipped her hands under a black tunic and pulled it off the heated body, trailing her fingernails along the green fabric underneath. Sharp gasps came from one of the women as a dark red hand ran through ruffled golden hair, a murmur of pleasure escaping her lips.

Clothes at last stripped from feverish skin, the smallest of them suddenly became the center of attention. Both of the pale skinned citizens of Skyrim putting their hands on her in curious manners. Brushing her hair back or caressing her cheeks, both the north and south pairs, and finding little spots that made her jerk or squirm under attentive hands.

"Ah, right there!" She moaned, hips bucking at every touch as the two pairs of hands explored her body, touching and caressing with greedy intention. "Divines!" The black haired woman gasped, blue eyes wide as pale fingers spread her legs wide and a tongue brushed against her already throbbing need.

A different, slightly more calloused pale pair of hands lifted her arms above her and bound them to the headboard with leather straps. A whimper escaped her black lips as she lost the little freedom she'd had, wrists already aching from their new found position as she struggled against them. Her back arched upwards with another jolt of excitement as her tormentor down low continued to just lightly tease her with their moist tongue. "Blast it don't be such a tease!" She snarled with frustration as the larger of the two straddled her across the waist, putting pressure on her when she already had plenty where she could barely handle it.

"Think we should ease up?" The tormentor from down low asked between flicks of a teasing tongue.

A lascivious grin spread across the one straddling the redguard. "No, I think we need to just pick this up." The pale skinned warrior said, before her hands went and groped the redguard's fairly large breast making her groan at the tongue.

"Under the chin." Advised the platinum haired woman between the redguard's thighs. It took all of a moment for the golden haired one on top to bend over and plant her lips on the suggested spot, instantly sending the redguard reeling with a moan and a few profanities slipping past her lips. Teeth pulled lightly at the burning skin, making her head swim in desire but still despite her growing hunger there was little she could do in her position.

"When this is over I will burn your asses off." Snarled the redguard when her voice was hers once again.

A sultry laugh filled the air from down low, the redguard squirming her hips forward at every touch that refused to meet for little more then a moment. She hadn't any idea how she'd ended up in this position, nude and strapped down to her own bed in Honeyside. Just past the blur in her memory she could remember challenging someone to a drink, and then someone else joined in, and then there were lots of people drinking. Far too many faces for her to care about drinking. But before she knew it there was someone pulling at her jerkin and lips on her own. Lips she's only dreamed about kissing.

Uncertain of who kissed who first, somehow she ended up taking them home and it wasn't exactly one person. Now she was being tormented for her drunken decision, and despite her frustrated protests, she was beyond enjoying it.

She honestly couldn't care.

"I doubt that." The platinum haired thief whispered teasingly, her breath falling against the redguard's inner thighs only making the want there worse. When her hips bucked forward, her breath hitching with every kiss and bite the golden haired warrior was planting on her, the two women that were tormenting her with their agonizingly slow pace paused all together. "Ready Mjoll?"

"Ready Vex." The Lioness replied before she propped her rump out towards the imperial, taking Yosa'Min's lips fiercely in a kiss, the redguard moaning beneath her. Vex lifted her head from between the dark pair of legs to where she could easily smell Mjoll's moist desire. When her tongue flicked out and tasted her, Vex let out a soft moan that only made the nord's hips buck outwards and gained a cry of pleasure from the pinned redguard at the bottom.

Vex was on her knees, the hard wooded floor only cushioned by the discarded pillow from the short bed. There wasn't nearly enough space to accompany all three of them, even if the redguard was on the short side, so while Mjoll took the top in their spontaneous fun with a thoroughly drunk Yosa underneath, Vex was just off the bed and attending to their lower halves with a skilled tongue.

Her tongue swirled around the nord's slit, gaining moan after moan of approval from the nord. Yosa'Min gave a needy whimper from below at the sounds Mjoll was producing, the flicks of a tongue missed greatly. Vex grinned from one ear to another before she grabbed Mjoll's hip with one hand, and rubbed her knuckles against Yosa'Min. Her name came out in a moan from the redguard.

Working herself for the two's pleasure, her fingers and tongue slipped between moist folds of contrasting colors, and instantly Honeyside was filled with her name. Yosa'Min moaned as Vex worked magic, hips lurching forward with the momentum while Mjoll cried out above her. The redguard tried to reach out and touch her, only to remember that she was restrained by little more then leather straps. A frustrated hiss came from the woman as she gritted her teeth and arched her body up into the touch of Mjoll's body.

Mjoll ran her hands lightly down along Yosa'Min's sides, making her squirm and laugh at the fleeting touch. Leaving lingering kisses down her cheek to her chest, Mjoll planted herself on one of Yosa'Min's breasts, playing with the hardened point. The redguard moaned loudly, her hips unable to take much more if Vex's pace as she felt the pressure in her building. "Stahdim!" She cried out Divines, her tongue slipping from her to that of the dov. Her mind was on fire with the swell of pleasure she felt.

Pleasure flooded her body as her legs shook violently, their combined efforts taking little to wear her out and she screamed out words and names in her climax. Mjoll wasn't a moment behind, Vex's tongue doing wonders to her. The nord's smooth voice broke into incoherent words as she shook and shuddered, barely able to keep her body from slumping down and crushing the redguard who was still muttering in the other language.

Vex removed herself from them, grinning from one ear to another as they seemed reduced to putty on the bed. The two however, were far from finished and while they'd been lying there on the bed with Vex's view blocked, the redguard was released from her bonds and jumped forward to tackle Vex onto the ground. She cried out in alarm, Mjoll giving a sloppy grin as she more carefully followed Yosa'Min onto the ground.

The redguard had already stolen the imperial's lips for a heated kiss, her toned frame possessively covering the upper half of Vex's body. Left with only the legs, Mjoll didn't complain as she got down and nuzzled her head between the imperial's thighs while the sounds of the other two's passion drove her on. Vex moaned into Yosa'Min's mouth as their tongues battled for dominance, the Dragonborn winning after some time. A hand ran through the woman's platinum hair, ruffling it out and gaining another cry of pleasure. Vex's hands were planted on the redguard's rear, marks left behind as they dug into her skin.

Mjoll flicked and teased, trying to be as deft as Vex had been but she certainly wasn't quite that skilled with her tongue. Slowly the imperial felt herself draw close to release, the desire growing as she felt the redguard kneed her chest, gaining a moan of encouragement. A blush burned across her face, the little bit of color there was. She needed to get them drunk more often. The imperial tugged at Yosa'Min's lip, her hips bucking forward with Mjoll's steady pace. The haze of the mead was nothing compared to the haze of pleasure as Mjoll gave up on using her tongue and instead just began to thrust her fingers within the imperial, instantly gaining cries of approval from her. "Harder!" She moaned, and the nord was more then willing to comply.

The slick liquid that coated Mjoll's fingers made it easy to enter and pull out of Vex, but that wouldn't be enough. Experimentally she curled her fingers, and instantly the woman shuddered with the nord's name on her lips. Any other time the Lioness's name slipped past Vex's lips it was spite and malice. But enough mead later and they didn't care about who or what the other did. Just how and in what ways they could pleasure the other.

The sound of Vex's short gasps made both of the women that were pleasuring her grin with satisfaction. Yosa'Min stopped kissing her and positioned herself to where her hips were just above the imperial's mouth, and when she felt herself be pulled down the redguard grinned even wider. Soft moans soon rose into sharper needier ones as the redguard was entered once again by the skilled tongued imperial. By the time Vex was at last at the cusp of release, Yosa'Min was there too. Screams filled the home, Mjoll watching them twitch and spasm with pleasure.

Once they had ridden the aftershocks, the two heavily panting where they remained, a chuckle escaped Yosa'Min's face. "By the Divines..." She whispered, freeing herself from Vex's touch and slumping on the ground with her chest rising at a rapid pace. Mjoll was grinning at her work as she looked Vex, who still seemed as if she was off in the land of pleasure. Or sleep.

The Dragonborn snorted, and clumsily rose to her feet before she crawled onto the bed with exhaustion. Mjoll saw it as her duty to aid the already passed out imperial, and lifted her up to place her on the bed before she crawled in herself. Vex looked almost angelic where she lay, her lips parted slightly with her porcelain skin covered with a sheen of sweat making her shimmer in the pale moonlight that came in through the windows.

Yosa'Min curled up against Vex, wrapping an arm around her waist and entangling their legs. Laying down behind the redguard, Mjoll did essentially the same thing, and their fingers intertwined where they met. It didn't take long for the sound of sleeping to replace the night ambiance that once was screams of pleasure.

* * *

The red haired nord watched with obvious amusement as the three women disentangled themselves and tried to process what had happened the night before. Iona placed the freshly cooked eggs and steak down on the plates at the table, fruit and bread accompanying the delicious smelling breakfast. Glancing up at the bed, she could see the wheels in their minds starting to turn. And then the nord shouted, shooting upright with alarm and wide eyes. The imperial followed next, grasping the blanket close to her chest as she looked around and tried to recognize where she was.

Iona's thane however, seemed perfectly set on remaining where she lay, not even attempting to figure it out until they had. Mjoll stared at Vex with confusion, and then slipped out of the sheets of the bed and stumbled towards Iona, her head pounding like a war drum. "Iona, what happened?" She asked with a sore throat, her voice cracking slightly. The redhead just pointed at the table.

"Pull some clothes on and sit down to eat. I'd rather not have to explain myself three times." Mjoll looked down at herself, as if finally noticing she was nude, and a fierce blush crossed her face. By the time she was dressed Vex had done the same thing and been told the same thing, get dressed and sit down. Yosa'Min was the only one who didn't bother asking her housecarl, simply pulling on something simple and slumping down in her chair with the other two waiting on an answer.

"You got drunk." Iona said as if it were the answer to anything. "Too drunk to care."

Vex, Mjoll and Yosa'Min shared glances. "How?" Piped up Vex, her hair ruffled in ten different ways.

The sober and not hung over nord gave a shrug. "I think it started with Yosa'Min bringing back a sword for Lady Mjoll. And for some reason you had chosen that time in which they were enjoying a meal at the Bee and Barb to speak with Yosa'Min." She explained from what she knew, indicating Vex. "I believe you were about to get into a fight actually, when someone shouted about having a drink. Lady Mjoll wasn't entirely in control of her faculties and my thane convinced you to stop the hostilities. I was woken up by you three stumbling in here like fools and tearing each others' clothes off." She snorted as they deadpanned. "Please, like this wouldn't have happened eventually. Now enjoy the food I made, you kept me up all night you know." Iona then dug into her stake.

Yosa'Min snorted with disbelief, the two mortal enemies gazing at each other with mixed feelings. They could both remember faintly the feeling and taste of the other. "So we..." Vex started, her head aching worse now.

"And then..."

"We shagged." Yosa'Min stated crudely, their confusion was funny but even that had its end. "And I remember enough to know I'd love to go again."

That was enough to make the two sputter, Iona rolling her eyes at her thane's straight forwardness. Mjoll and Vex scarfed down the food, trying not to seem rude and push the thoughts from their mind. Once finished they got the few things of theirs that they'd had brought over together and both rushed towards the door. "I'm still going to set your asses on fire." Yosa'Min called after them, remembering the whole night perfectly.

"You didn't have a single drink now did you?" Iona laughed once the two pale skinned women were gone.

"Not a single one."


End file.
